The present invention relates to a cooling plate for circulating fluid for cooling the walls of shaft furnaces and more particularly, but not exclusively, to the cooling of the refractory walls of blast furnaces, and is an improvement or modification of the invention of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,561 of July 5, 1977 which claims:
A cooling plate for circulating fluid for cooling the walls of shaft furnaces and particularly blast furnaces, the plate being placed between the refractory material to be cooled and the facing of the furnace to be protected, said cooling plate comprising:
A FRAME FORMED BY TWO BENT TUBULAR ELEMENTS WELDED AT THEIR ENDS TO SEPARATOR PLATES, AN INDEPENDENT STREAM OF COOLING FLUID PASSING THROUGH EACH TUBULAR ELEMENT; AND
A FLAT HOLLOW CENTRAL ELEMENT COMPRISING AN INNER DOUBLE-WALLED PANEL WELDED TO THE INNER PERIPHERY OF THE FRAME, SAID INNER PANEL FORMING AN ENCLOSURE THROUGH WHICH PASSES AN INDEPENDENT STREAM OF THE COOLING FLUID.